LEGO Phineas and Ferb
Infobox |Box title = |Row 1 title = Subthemes |Row 1 info = Season One Season Two Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You! Specials |Row 2 title = Video Game |Row 2 info = LEGO Phineas and Ferb: The Video Game |Row 3 title = First Set |Row 3 info = Rollercoaster (LEGO Set) }}LEGO Phineas and Ferb is a line of LEGO sets based after the show: Phineas and Ferb. (P.S. You can add your own sets!) Sets Italics signals that is is a smaller set. Multiple Seasons *'Perry's Lair - 'Perry, Agent P, Major Monogram, Carl *'Flynn-Fletcher House - '''Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Linda, Lawrence *'D.E.I Building - Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Agent P, Norm, Vanessa *Time Machine - '''Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Gretchen, Milly, Adyson *'D.E.I. Blimp - '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz *'Norm the Giant Robot Exlusive Set''' Season 1 Season 1 had sevaral different sets. Each sets comes with a variey of minifigures. *'The Rollercoaster -' Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Pedro *'Backyard Beach' - Phineas (swimsuit), Ferb (swimsuit), Candace (Queen Wahini), Isabella (lifeguard), Jeremy (swimsuit), Buford (swimsuit) *'Googaplex Mall -' Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Stacy, Jeremy, Gretchen, Milly *''42 Race Car -''' Phineas (racing), Ferb (racing)'' *'Wrestling Staduim - '''Phineas, Ferb, Buford *'Movie Studio -''' Phineas, Ferb, Candace (dress), Ben Baxter *'''Haunted House - '''Phineas (Mad Scientest Outfit), Isabella, Ferb'n'stien, Buford (Suzy outfit), Baljeet (Math Test)*Candace's Confrontation with Suzy - '''Candace, Suzy *'Rocket Ship -' Phineas (Space Suit), Ferb (Space Suit), Perry (Space Suit), Candace (Space Suit) *'Love Handel Reunion - 'Danny, Swampy, Bobbi, Linda (dress), Lawrence (tuxedo) *''The BLOW-UP THE MOONINATOR - 'Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Gevaarlijk Season 2 Season 2 has sevaral more sets, and minifigures. *'''Nosey-The Lake Nose Monster - '''Phineas(life preserver), Ferb (life preserver) *Gelatin Monster - '''Candace *''Doof Airjet - 'Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Agent P *50 Feet Tall Candace - Candace (not really a minifigure, just a big Candace made of LEGO Bricks), P.P. Otter *'Chez Platypus - '''Phineas (Tuxedo), Ferb (Chef), Isabella (Dress), Buford (Tuxedo), Baljeet (Tuxedo) *'Mitch's Station - 'Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Meap, Mitch, Candace *'The Big Ginourmous Airplane - 'Phineas (Pilot), Ferb (Pilot), Isabella (Flight Attendant), Baljeet (Flight Atendant) *'Car Wash - 'Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Jeremy *'Boat of Love - 'Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Mishti *'Spa Day - 'Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Stacy *'Bad Future - 'Future Candace, Future Doofenshmirtz, Joe *'Mix'n'Mingle Machine -''' Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Pizza Guy, Stacy, Pants Guy *'''Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park - '''Isabella, Gretchen, Milly, Ginger, Holly *Steam Rollers' - Phineas, Ferb, Lawrence'' *'Atlantis - '''Phineas (Swimsuit), Ferb (Swimsuit), Isabella (Swimsuit), Baljeet (Swimsuit), Buford (Swimsuit), Irving (Swimsuit) *'Father Daughter Competetion - Candace, Robot Lawrence *'''Kiddie Rides - '''Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella *Steve - '''Phineas, Ferb, Isabella *'The Beak Battle - '''The Beak, Phineas, Ferb, Khaka Peu Peu, Isabella (Reporter) *'Volcanic Island - Phineas (Hawaii), Ferb (Hawaii), Candace (Hawaii), Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Stranded), Agent P *'Tallest Building Ever - '''Phineas, Ferb, Albert, Irving *'Danville Sci-Fi Fantasy Convention - 'Phineas (Space Adventure), Ferb (Stumbleberry Finkbat), Baljeet (Space Adventure), Buford (Stumbleberry Finkbat), Irving (Space Adventure), Albert (Stumbleberry Finkbat), Clive Adison, Ducky Mo Mo, Suzy, Jeremy *'Odd - 'Candace, Good Witch Isabella, Nerd-Crow Baljeet, Jeremy Tree, Lion-Tiger-Bear Buford, Patchkin, Doofenwitch *'Labyrinth - 'Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Isabella, Melissa Christmas Vacation *'Saving Christmas - '''Phineas (Sweater), Ferb (Sweater), Candace (Sweater), Clew't *Naughty-Inator - '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Agent P, Christmas Carroler Summer Belongs to You! *'Sun-Beater 3000 - '''Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Clay Aiken, Chaka Khan *'Tokyo - Anime Phineas, Anime Ferb, Anime Candace, Anime Baljeet, Anime Isabella, Anime Buford, Stacy's Cousin *'City of Love - '''Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Vanessa *'Rubber Band Factory -''' Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Uncle Sabu. *'''Deserted Island - '''Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella *Perry's Hovercraft - '''Agent P, Major Monogram, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa *'Summer Party -'''Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Jeremy, Gretchen, Milly, Ginger, Adyson, Holly, Katie, Irving, Pedro, Stacy, Jenny '''Across the 2nd Dimension' *'Platypult Badminton' - Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Balljeet, Buford *'Robot Riot - '''Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Candace, Stacy, Irving, Danny, Bobby, Swampy,Django, Normbots (6x), Dr Doofenshmirtz(2nd Dimension), Perry, Platyborg *'Kick it up a Notch - Phineas (Rock attire), Ferb (Rock attire) Slash, Platyborg, Perry, Dr Doofenshmirtz (Second Dimesion), Buford(Rock attire) * Candace's Resistance base - Candace (2nd Dimension), Buford(Second Dimension, Dr Baljeet, Isabella (2nd Dimension), Phineas, Ferb, Phineas (2nd Dimension), Ferb ( 2nd Dimesion) *'Doofenshmirtz's army-' Dr Doofenshmirtz, Dr Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension, Platyborg, Perry, Normbots (8x) Disney's Marvel Universe *Spider-Phin vs. Vulture (Reserved for ShadEmmanZ-K9). Fanon Episodes Please put a link to what episode the set is based on, then change text to the name of the set. *Doof Star - Doof Vader, Normtrooper (2), Princess Candea, Phineas Skywalker, Obi-Wan "Fransis" Monagram, Hanemy Solo, Bufbacca, Imperial Guard *Weather Machine - Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet *Random Battle - CHEESE (Irving), Bowser, Ferb, Sonic *Waverly Place - Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Alex, Justin, Max, Harper *Platy-bration' - Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Pedro, Arthur, Perry (pet) *Englarge-Inator'' ''- Doofenshmirtz, Steve, Carl'' *'Garden Trap' - Phineas, Ferb, Louise, Irving Category:LEGO Phineas and Ferb Category:Toys Category:Fanon Works